That Ability
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Sakura menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana bisa mobilnya mogok di saat-saat seperti ini?/Sakura memerhatikan seorang kakek tua yang berdiri di sudut stasiun dan ia tak mengerti kenapa kakek tua tersebut selalu mengejek orang yang melintas di hadapannya./"Roti."


Haruno Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan apartemennya. Sembari menuruni tangga, ia terus mengecek isi tasnya. Oke, semua sudah lengkap. Ia pun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju tempat di mana ia memakirkan mobilnya. Namun sayang, sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menyalakan mobilnya, mobilnya sama sekali tak menyala.

Ia menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana bisa mobilnya mogok di saat-saat seperti ini?

Dengan hati yang kesal, Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke stasiun. Untunglah ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana.

**X.x.X**

**That Ability**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Sakura menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana bisa mobilnya mogok di saat-saat seperti ini?/Sakura memerhatikan seorang kakek tua yang berdiri di sudut stasiun dan ia tak mengerti kenapa kakek tua tersebut selalu mengejek orang yang melintas di hadapannya./"Roti."**

**X.x.X**

Setelah memesan tiket, Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu kereta tujuannya datang. Sembari menunggu, ia duduk di salah satu bangku di sana dan mengecek dokumennya. Syukurlah, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Gadis itu mengecek ponselnya. Ia menggerutu kesal. Kenapa Naruto belum juga menghubunginya? Naruto sudah sampai di Ousaka, kan?

Ah, sudahlah. Dibandingkan memikirkan Naruto, lebih baik Sakura fokus dulu pada pekerjaannya. Masih ada pelanggan di luar sana yang menunggu desain terbaru darinya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia agak terkejut mendapati ada seorang kakek tua—seperti pengemis—berdiri di sudut stasiun. Ia memerhatikan kakek tua tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat kakek tua tersebut bergumam pada dirinya sendiri saat orang-orang melintas di hadapannya. Kakek tua tersebut juga memegang sebuah mangkok, mengharap belas kasihan dari orang lain.

Seorang wanita gemuk melintas di hadapannya dan Sakura dapat mendengar jelas kalau kakek tua itu mengatakan, "Babi."

Wow, Sakura berpikir. Kakek tua itu keterlaluan. Ia sudah mengejek orang dan tetap mengharapkan belas kasihan dari mereka?

Kemudian, seorang karyawan berbaju rapi melintas di hadapannya dan kakek tua tersebut bergumam, "Manusia."

Sakura tak habis pikir. Orang itu jelas-jelas manusia. Lantas, kenapa?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri saat kereta yang ditunggunya datang. Sekali lagi ia melirik pada kakek tua tersebut.

**X.x.X**

Meskipun mobilnya sudah bisa digunakan, hari ini Sakura berniat menaiki kereta seperti kemarin. Ia pun datang ke stasiun lebih awal dan memutuskan untung duduk tak jauh dari tempat kakek tua itu berada untuk mendengarkan gumaman anehnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria kurus melintas di hadapannya.

Kakek tua itu bergumam, "Sapi."

Sapi? Sakura malah berpikir pria kurus tadi lebih terlihat seperti ayam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria gemuk melintas dan kakek tua tersebut berkata, "Kentang."

Sekarang Sakura tambah heran. Ia pikir kakek tua ini akan menyebut orang-orang gemuk dengan panggilan "babi". Sakura masih duduk di sana mendengarkan gumaman kakek tua itu sampai keretanya datang. Sakura pun berdiri dan masuk ke dalam gerbong. Di sana ia memikirkan kakek tua tersebut dan kata-katanya yang membingungkan.

Apakah kakek tua tersebut mempunyai kekuatan aneh? Sakura pun tak tahu. Sakura menghela napas. Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

**X.x.X**

Hanya gara-gara penasaran dengan kakek tua tersebut, tiga hari ini Sakura rela naik kereta daripada mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Sakura juga sering memerhatikan kakek tua tersebut memanggil orang-orang dengan panggilan "ikan", "kambing, "jagung", atau "tomat".

Dan hari ini rasa penasaran Sakura sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia berniat menanyakan hal ini langsung kepada kakek tua tersebut. Ia mencoba melintas di hadapan kakek tua tersebut. Kakek tua tersebut melirik Sakura sekilas dan mengatakan, "Roti."

Sakura berbalik dan memberikan uang recehan pada kakek tua tersebut. Ia bertanya apakah kakek tua tersebut memiliki kekuatan fisik atau semacamnya.

Kakek tua itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, memang. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang terakhir orang makan ketika mereka melintas di depanku."

Sakura tertawa kecil menyadari apa yang dikatakan kakek ini benar. Kakek tua itu mengatakan "roti". Hal terakhir yang ia makan sebelum berangkat bekerja pagi ini. Sakura pun pergi.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menatap kakek tua itu saat menyadari sesuatu.

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Lebih singkat dibandingkan "605". Kembali, sumber cerita ini masih berasal dari thread yang sama yang saya katakan di fic Naruto sebelum ini. Saya hanya membuatnya lebih panjang. Dan well, "605" memuat sebuah keganjilan tapi kenapa tak ada yang menyadarinya? Ini juga.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
